


It all started with drunk Minghao

by yourtypicallovestory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiHan, M/M, Many one shots, alternative universe, medical student Jisoo, side SeokSoon, side jicheol, side junhao, side meanie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtypicallovestory/pseuds/yourtypicallovestory
Summary: A not so short story about how medical student Jisoo fell in love with Jeonghan and how their live turned out.





	1. How I met your father

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a compilation of short one shots about Jisoo and Jeonghan's life. It's all connected with each other, but I didn't want to make it as a full story  
> Hopefully it'll be interesting enough to read

 Being a medical student and partying never sounded like an actual combination, but in reality Hong Jisoo was interested in both of them. Studying hard was great and always paid off, but like every young adult Jisoo _had to blow off some steam_ , like his friend liked to say. Seungcheol was a total opposite of Jisoo, he was a good student too, but right after the lectures he was a beast. He liked to call himself a  _beer connoisseur_. No one could drink more than him. Poor Jisoo was once dared to drink more than his friend, which resulted his friends carrying him home since he wasn't able to stand on his own feet. Not talking about the headache he got the next morning. Since then, he had never drunk with any of them. That's why he was at the party that Seungcheol and Wonwoo had dragged him with, surrounded by drunk people.They said something about him needing some stress relief, because he was working hard the whole year. And the previous one too. And the one before as well. It wasn't the real reason though, they just needed someone sober, who would take care of their drunk asses. 

"No, no, no please Minghao don't pass out here!"

 Jisoo heard someone behind him and to his surprise the guy sounded sober as well. Maybe he wasn't the only one that decided not to end up wasted. When he turned around he saw a guy who was probably his age, with long brown hair and was really handsome. He had angelic features that made Jisoo start wondering if he didn't just met an actual angel in person. His eyes were big and brown, nose small and plump pink lips. Before Jisoo could totally lost himself in the perfection that the guy in front of him was, the long haired interrupted him. 

"Can you help me please? My friend drank too much and can't walk on his own" everything about the guy was perfect, even the sound of his voice reminded Jisoo of the most beautiful music he had ever heard in his short life "Sorry for this trouble, but you look like the only sober person here. I'm Yoon Jeonghan" he gave his hand with an apologetic smile and Jisoo gladly accepted both of them 

"Hong Jisoo" he sent back a smile while holding the eye contact for maybe too long, but it seemed like it didn't bother Jeonghan, in fact he looked like he enjoyed it "And I would love to help you" 

"Thank you, really. I make it up to you. Promise" 

 They could go on for much longer, but the blond haired boy in Jeonghan's arm started to burp again and if they didn't want him to throw up then they should hurry. Without second thought Jisoo stood next to the almost dead boy and lifted his arm to wrap it around his neck. That boy maybe looked light, but because of his drunken state he felt ten times more heavier than normally. Poor Jeonghan had to keep him like this a lot longer than Jisoo. 

Going out through the crowded room was also a big deal, but they somehow managed to do this without hurting anyone. Or maybe they hit someone on their way. They weren't exactly sure, but it seemed like no one cared anyway.

"How did he end up this drunk in the first place?" Jisoo asked as they left the crowd 

"Some cheeky guy told him that he can't drink well" Jeonghan sighed and looked up at the sky "And it obviously hurt his Chinese pride, because the guy was Chinese as well" they bursted into laughter and looked at the dead Minghao, poor boy probably drank with Jun and he was as bad as Seungcheol 

"And now we have to somehow get him home, right?" Jisoo looked at Jeonghan who nodded "How far does he live?"

"Very far, that's why we are bringing him to my place. I live just around the corner. Once again, I'm really sorry for dragging you into this mess" 

"Jeonghannie, it's fine trust me" Jisoo smiled softly at Jeonghan and put his free hand on the other's shoulder "I'm happy to help you"

 

 Jeonghan's flat wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. They put Minghao in his bed and left him to sleep. He would probably wake up with big headache next morning so it was all they could do for him at that moment. After taking care of the unconscious boy, both Jisoo and Jeonghan sat on the couch in the living room and looked at each other. It was slightly awkward now, when they had everything done. Should Jisoo say goodbye and just leave? 

"So... I think I leave now" he stood up and looked at Jeonghan "Bye?"

"No, don't go yet!" the long haired grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, ending up with Jisoo sitting on his lap "I mean, you can stay the night if you want to... if you live far of course..."

"Oh, can I?" Jisoo didn't move from the spot, amazed by the other's eyes from this close "Umm..."

"Umm.." Jeonghan followed, his eyes pinned at the other's lips "Jisoo"

They were interrupted by Minghao, who probably woke up and went to throw up. Jeonghan ran to him as fast as he could, sending an apologetic smile, as he pushed him off of him, to flustered Jisoo. That was really close, but Jisoo would lie if he said that he didn't enjoy it. There was something addicting in Jeonghan that was making Jisoo want more. 

"Sorry for the earlier... So do you want to stay? I'm sorry, but the only spare bed is Seokmin's and..."

"I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry about it Hanni" Jisoo smiled and grabbed the other's hand, a small blush creeped onto Jeonghan's face when he heard the nickname 

"But there is a couch. I won't let my guest sleep on the floor!" Jeonghan's pout was really cute and Jisoo, not knowing why, cupped his face with both of his hands and giggled 

"And I won't let you sleep on the floor. Just let me, please" 

 Defeated Jeonghan nodded and pushed Jisoo playfully. He brought some pillows and a blanket for him and put everything comfortably on the floor. He needed to be reassured few more times by his guest, because Jeonghan kept asking if it was okay. After they actually reached up an agreement, he left the room to bring some clothes for Jisoo and then went to sleep. 

 Not long after, Jeonghan found himself waking up and lying down next to Jisoo.

"Huh?" the latter opened his eyes slightly and looked at the boy next to him "Is everything alright?"

"I just couldn't sleep... is this okay? Because I can go back if it bothers you" even though it was dark Jisoo could tell that Jeonghan was blushing 

"Don't be stupid Hanni, can you sleep now then?" Jeonghan shook his head and looked up a Jisoo as innocent as he could "Come here" 

Uncertain what to do, Jeonghan stayed in his position until Jisoo pulled him close and put his head on his chest, long brown hair spread everywhere. Jeonghan quickly got used to the position and fell asleep before he could even cuddle properly. He could swear that he could get used to sleeping like this on a daily basics.

 

 The morning came too fast and they were greeted with sunlight and loud Seokmin with his friends. They were sleeping on the floor in the living room, right in front of the front door so they were spotted quickly. Jeonghan was the first to wake up which meant dealing with his stupid roommate alone, his head still on Jisoo's chest and cuddled even more to the boy. He glared his friends who were trying not to burst into hard laughter right and there.

"What do you need fuckers?" Jeonghan huffed angrily and felt being squished even closer to Jisoo, an enormous blush found a way onto his face immediately 

"Good morning to you too Hanni" Jisoo's words were muffed by the long locks "Hi guys, I hope I'm not a burden?" he smiled at their friends and stood up, stretching slightly 

"I would expect everything, but not our Jeonghannie with Jisoo" Seokmin finally bursted into the laughter he was holding up "And definitely not cuddled to each other like this. Oh boy, I can't wait to tell Seungcheol about this"

"Go away Seokmin! You too, Jun and Soonyoung!" Jeonghan threw his pillow at Seokmin who was still standing at the door with those two hiding behind him, they were laughing too obviously "Let me sleep longer, it's Saturday and I finally have a free day."

"Pretend we weren't here then!" they bowed low and sneaked into the other free bedroom "Is Minghao here?"

"In my room, now go!" after they vanished for good, Jeonghan looked up at Jisoo grinning widely "Can _you_ stay for a little longer?" 

"I'd love to" Jisoo smiled back and laid down next to Jeonghan, pulling him closer and put his head on his chest; that was when he understood that he wanted to be nowhere else than with this boy "You know what? I think you already made it up to me for helping you with Minghao"

"You are really easy to please then" Jeonghan playfully hit Jisoo's stomach and cuddled closer "I'm glad though" 

"Me too" Jisoo placed a small, almost unnoticeable kiss on top of his head, a kiss that somehow Jeonghan felt and smiled slightly "Now sleep, you need to rest"


	2. Their first date and how cheesy they are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo asks Jeonghan out, but it turns out that he doesn't have any actual plans for their date

 Jisoo was totally lost. He had wanted to ask Jeonghan out for really long time and when it actually happened, he had no idea where to take him and what they should do. And obviously Seungcheol was no help, because he was a total dick who just wanted to make fun of poor Jisoo. Jun was also no help, since him and Minghao were like two identical people. They probably got together the same day when Jisoo and Jeonghan brought drunk Minghao and he almost fought Jun when he came to say sorry for getting him so drunk. That was definitely that moment. 

 But even though both Jisoo and Jeonghan were similar too, Jisoo had no idea where he should take him for their first date. Maybe to the cinema? But it was too late to actually get tickets for any movie that was slightly interesting. Maybe to the restaurant? But he had no idea what Jeonghan liked and he didn't have Seokmin's number to ask anyway. Going for a walk was dumb and not so romantic for the first date. 

In general, _Jisoo was fucked._

 He was so lost that he didn't even notice that it was already 7pm and Jeonghan was there. And Jisoo wasn't even dressed properly. There was no way that Jeonghan would agree to be his boyfriend at that point. Quickly, Jisoo took some clothes that fitted somehow and put them on. Surprisingly it didn't look that bad as Jisoo would have thought. Coming to conclusion, as he was walking to open the door, his palms sweaty - Jisoo preferred writing his finals than planning a first date. 

 When he opened the door he was met with the most beautiful view he could even think of. There was Jeonghan in his glory, his blonde hair in a pony tail and pastel yellow sweater with with buttoned shirt under. This boy was indeed a walking angel. 

"Hi" Jisoo said quietly, his ability to speak taken by the beauty of Jeonghan "You look really pretty, you know?" he smiled and let the other in, checking him from time to time 

"Hi and thank you. You look really good too Shu" Jeonghan licked his lips as he looked at the ginger haired boy in front of him, he wouldn't be lying if he said that Jisoo was more than handsome "So, what you have planned?"

"I thought about going out and eat something, but I have no idea what you like so I'm kind of lost" a small blush creeped onto Jisoo's face, what caused Jeonghan to let out a small giggle 

"You are really cute. I like literally everything Shu" Jeonghan placed his hand on the other's cheek "You could take me to the cheapest restaurant and I'd love it" 

"You would?" Jisoo definitely didn't expect this kind of answer, he thought that Jeonghan would shout at him or just leave, but he was standing there dressed fancier than ever and saying that he would enjoy eating junk food on their first date 

"Of course, as long as I'm with you I can be everywhere. Now come on, I know a great place with amazing food and it's not even that expensive!" 

 

 Jeonghan dragged him to small ramen place, but it seemed like it made him ten times happier. He told Jisoo how him and Seokmin used to eat there for whole three months when they started living together, since they had no money to buy proper food, and about how the owners knew him in and out so they could give them a discount. And Jisoo couldn't complain, because Jeonghan's smile was the prettiest. Also, he didn't lie about the low prices, he barely paid anything and the food was delicious. 

"How do you like it?" Jeonghan said with his mouth stuffed with food, which caused Jisoo to giggle "Don't laugh at me, just answer!" 

"It's delicious, seriously... Would you like to get some ice cream after? Now it's my turn to show you something good" Jeonghan's face lit up and it was enough for Jisoo "Then I take it as a yes"

"I never say no to ice creams Hong Jisoo" 

 It was 10pm and they were sitting on a bench in a small park, eating ice creams that they bought in a small store next to Jisoo's flat. Being a student had it advantages, because they knew all the cheapest things in the town. And the most delicious.

"You didn't lie when you said it was good. I've never eaten better ice creams!" Jeonghan looked at Jisoo with big, happy eyes that were literally sparkling in the moonlight "Thank you Shu. For the best date in my whole life" 

"I'm glad you liked it... I was afraid that you would walk away after that" Jisoo chuckled embarrassed and looked away "Not that I think you are spoiled or something, but I should think better for our first date" 

"Shu I already told you. No matter where, but only if I'm with you. Beside it's not like it's our last date! You can repay me later" he put two fingers under the ginger haired chin and made him look into his eyes "But really, thank you for the best first date. I couldn't ask for more... No, actually there is something missing"

 Quickly after that a pair of soft lips collided with Jisoo's and it took him some time to proceed that Jeonghan was kissing him. His lips were so perfect against his own that it was hard not to kiss back. They stayed like this, kissing under the moonlight until they needed some air. When they backed away, Jisoo managed to place some small kissed all over the blonde haired face, making him smile even wider. 

"Maybe it's too fast, but I had fallen for you Hanni." Jisoo grabbed the other's hand and kissed his knuckles "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"I thought it was obvious... Well, then I have to repeat myself" Jeonghan sighed and kissed Jisoo again, slightly harder this time, but also shorter, almost making them fall on the ground "I love you too, so so much"

"Thank you" Jisoo placed a small peck on the rosy lips "Mine" 

"Yours" Jeonghan giggled and stole a kiss from the other boy, who was grinning so hard that it made everything harder "And mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments under the first chapter, it means the world to me <3


	3. The finals are finally here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is stupid, despite the fact that he is doing a major in medicine, and Jeonghan has to take care of him.

 The time that both of them were so afraid of finally came and it was almost Jisoo's finals. He was spending most of his time at school and at the library, studying the same things over and over. He would come back at late hours and Jeonghan was still waiting for him with warm meal and ready to push him onto the bed and make him fell asleep. Jisoo wasn't the best in taking care of himself. He might knew human body in and out, every disease that ever existed and he definitely knew the results of the exhaustion. Yet he still was overworking himself and wasn't getting enough sleep. 

 

"Joshuji, I'm back!" Jeonghan opened the door to their flat, happy that he finally finished his work for that day and he was able to see his boyfriend "Joshuji?"

He repeated, but again there was no answer and it made him worried. Jeonghan knew that Jisoo was already at home since it was late and the library was closed. Curious, he went more into the flat, looking around for his boyfriend, but there was nothing. Just ghost dead.  _This is weird_. He hoped that maybe he was just sleeping so he went straight to their bedroom. Instead of sleeping Jisoo on the bed, he was met with him passed out with his head on his desk and pile of books. 

"Shua?" Jeonghan shook his boyfriend hard, trying to wake him up, but there was no response; he tried again but he failed "Hong Jisoo, I swear to God if you overworked yourself I'll kill you before you will get to write your exams" he murmured under his nose as he looked at the limp body, thankfully he was breathing at least 

 As carefully as he could, Jeonghan picked Jisoo up and laid him down on their bed. He wasn't aware of how actually heavy his boyfriend was. Instead of joining him and going to sleep, he called Seungcheol to ask him what to do, since he was a medical student too. To his surprise, Seungcheol only sent him a few names of pills that should work for exhaustion and a list of things that Jisoo should do. Mostly it was just rest. And Jeonghan knew that there was no way that Jisoo would follow them. At least they got pills. 

 When he came back from the pharmacy, Jisoo was still sleeping. It was a good sign, maybe he would end up getting some rest after all. Jeonghan sat next to him and delicately brushed his hair. 

'What I have with you my dear?" his fingers explored his tired face, they stopped at the dark circles under his eyes, his chapped lips and furrowed eyebrows "Why am I with you? _Maybe because I love you_ " he scolded himself and went to the kitchen; he didn't have any interest in sleeping anyway 

 Jisoo didn't wake up until morning and Jeonghan was glad, though he didn't sleep that night, because he kept on checking on Jisoo and his well being. But when he went to check on his boyfriend once again, early in the morning, he caught him already sitting in front of his books, lost in his own, medical world. Jeonghan groaned loudly, trying to catch the other's attention. Jisoo looked up from the textbooks and sent him an apologetic smile. 

"Good morning, I see you recovered quickly?" Jeonghan was mad at him, even the smile he sent him didn't change that 

"Sorry, thought you were sleeping baby" 

"Don't call me baby Jisoo.. You literally passed out yesterday" he sat on the corner of the desk and looked down, with sad eyes, at his boyfriend "I'm just worried. That's all"

"I'm fine Hanni. It happened once" he kissed the other's hand and grinned "You know how important those exams are for me. It's the summary of whole six years. I can't fuck it up now"

"You won't even live to see the exams if you keep going on like this" Jisoo was acting like a total baby at that moment and Jeonghan was more than annoyed, but he wanted to be the supportive boyfriend "If I bring you something to eat, will you?"

"Food from you? How can I say no Hanni. I love you"

"You are lucky I love you too" Jisoo snorted quietly and got back to his books 

"Actually, I'm the luckiest man alive" he mumbled to himself quietly, a small smile on his face when he stole a glance or two on Jeonghan who was leaving the room

 

 It was two more weeks until the big finals and if Jisoo wasn't a mess before, he certainly was at that point. Jeonghan was so used to him passing out at different moments that he got a big reserve of pills hidden everywhere. In the cupboards in the kitchen, in Jisoo's desk and in the bathroom. Everywhere

 Another day came and Jeonghan was back from work. He was exhausted that day, he had planty of paper work to fill and no time for actual break, so he didn't eat anything. But before he could think about himself he needed to check on Jisoo. Thankfully he was sitting by his desk and reading another book, or it was the same one, Jeonghan couldn't tell, and not aware of the whole world around him.

"Joshuji, did you eat anything?" Jeonghan tried his best to sound awake, but it was hard since he was almost falling asleep as he was standing 

"I had something between studying... Hanni, are you okay?" Jisoo stood up as he noticed his boyfriend losing balance "You don't look good"

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. I'm going to do something to eat. I'm starving" 

 As straight as he could, Jeonghan went to the kitchen to do something to eat that didn't require more than putting ready ingredients and heating them. Maybe Jisoo wouldn't mind if they had pizza as their late dinner. As Jeonghan thought, he put the frozen pizza into the oven and went back to their bedroom, or more like Jisoo's studying room, and as soon as he entered he felt an arm being wrapped around his waist. 

"You overworked yourself, didn't you?" Jisoo was holding his boyfriend tight, not thinking about letting go anytime soon "Hanni, what I told you about it? It's not good for your health"

"And look who is talking, you are aware that you are doing the exact same thing to yourself the whole time?" Jeonghan pecked his lips and sighed "I'm making pizza for dinner, is it okay?"

"Of course baby" they kissed again until Jisoo's alarm went on, interrupting them "Sorry, more things to learn" 

"You are going to repay me for this, because it's been a month and I miss you" 

"I will spoil you so much that you will get tired of me" Jisoo grinned innocently and went back to reading, leaving pouty Jeonghan alone "Love you!" 

"I don't!" Jeonghan shouted from the kitchen, making Jisoo laugh 

 ---

"Here you go" Jeonghan placed a small kiss on Jisoo's cheek as he put the plate and cup of freshly made coffee on the desk, next to his notes "Promise you will eat" 

"I will don't worry" he looked at his boyfriend and smiled, he was already wearing his pajamas with his black hair messily on his head "You look so cute right now Hanni" 

"Yeah, yeah.. Go back to reading, because I want you back as soon as possible" a small yawn managed to escape Jeonghan's lips "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" 

"Sleep well Hanni" 

 Jeonghan was more than surprised when he felt the bed bending slightly next to him. Then there was an arm being wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to the warm body, and a small kiss was placed on his neck. He smiled slightly and turned around just to be greeted with Jisoo's smiley face. He missed it so much, since Jisoo started studying like crazy for his exams they barely had time to talk about something else than eating and showering. 

"What a surprise" Jeonghan cuddled closer to his boyfriend and pecked his nose, making him giggle "What did I do to earn this?" 

"I just missed you, that's all" cute and blunt, just like Jisoo himself "Besides, you looked so cute in those pajamas that I couldn't resist"

"Then I will wear only them if it means more sleeping with you"

"It won't work baby, because it wouldn't be so special then" they kissed for some time until Jeonghan's eyes started closing by themselves "Go to sleep, you will need it in the morning" 

 After that Jeonghan unconsciously drifted off, finally cuddled to Jisoo after two weeks of sleeping and waking up alone. He just remembered mumbling  _just two weeks_ in his sleep and being squeezed even more. Jisoo snorted sadly as he his his face into the other's neck, black hair ticking his skin. He wanted to come back to the reality as much as Jeonghan did. 

 

 And the day came, Jeonghan was probably more stressed more than Jisoo, because he woke up around 4am and couldn't fall asleep again. Thankfully his boyfriend was still sleeping like a total baby. Half conscious went to the kitchen to start making some breakfast, since he needed something to focus on. Any other way he would die due to boredom, before Jisoo would even open his eyes. 

Few hours later he heard his boyfriend waking up and looking for him. 

"Why are you not sleeping?" Jisoo wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's waist "It's 6am and as I remember, you don't have work today?"

"I couldn't sleep, your finals got their way to me as well. Hungry?" Jeonghan almost shoved the plate with freshly made breakfast into other's face "Sorry"

"Such a cute boyfriend... Couldn't ask for more" Jisoo kissed him lightly on the lips and sat at the table together for the first time in weeks "Does my finals really affect you that much?" 

"Of course! I want to marry a doctor! That's why you are going to eat now, like a good student should" Jeonghan pouted as he took some food and fed Jisoo "You have to leave in one and half hour, so I'm going to take a quick shower" 

"Without me?" Jisoo rose his eyebrows as he dove into the food on his plate; he was so thankful that his boyfriend was the best cook in the world 

"If you pass your exams with flying colours, I will consider it" Jeonghan winked before fading in the bathroom "Now eat, because I didn't cook it so early in the morning so you would have to eat a cold breakfast and end up with food poisoning!"

"Only think about it? Hanni, if I pass I'll be an actual doctor!" his boyfriend was a huge tease, who always enjoyed making Jisoo suffer from tiniest things that he knew he could tease him about; and it was definitely one of the best things

"We will see, Joshuji!" 

 Jeonghan threw some pieces on clothing into the kitchen and made Jisoo grin like a kid. He really enjoyed his boyfriend's silly behaviour.

\---

Few more minutes before the exams and to Jisoo's surprise, it was Jeonghan who was freaking out and walking around the flat the whole time while it was Jisoo who was sitting on the couch reassuring him that it was going to be alright. And during past those months it was Jeonghan who used to make fun of Jisoo. 

"Wow, if I didn't know us I would say that it's you who is going to write your their finals" Jisoo chuckled and hugged Jeonghan tightly, letting his head lay comfortably on his shoulder "Hanni, it's going to be fine, trust me. I'm well prepared and have the best supporter in the world. How on earth I couldn't pass" 

"I'm worried that something might happen and you will be disappointed. I don't want you to be sad, not over something so important" 

"I will pass it and you will be marrying a doctor." Jisoo looked at the clock and kissed quickly Jeonghan before grabbing his backpack "I love you Hanni! Call you right after!" 

"You better!" 

 Jeonghan threw himself on the couch and groaned. Five hours before Jisoo would actually come home. It was already a boring experience. And the exams hadn't even started yet. Quickly he grabbed his phone and messaged Jisoo.

_**[Jeonghannie ❤] 7:25am** _

_**Good luck baby! Fingers crossed already!❤** _

_**[Joshuji❤❤]7:26am** _

_**Love you ❤ Don't hold them too tight or you will hurt yourself** _

_**[Jeonghannie❤]7:26am** _

_**Then you should hurry!** _

_**[Joshuji❤❤]7:50am** _

_**I can't make the exams faster Hanni :( Gtg, they started calling!** _

 

 Who would have thought that waiting for someone could be so boring, even though there were plenty of things to do. Jeonghan cleaned the whole apartment again, did the laundry and even folded it nicely when it dried up, what he had never done before, and put it in the closet. Then he went out to buy some groceries. And when he sat down on the couch and happily checked the hour, it was still more than two hours before Jisoo would even finish his exams. Jeonghan thought, that he should go to work instead of taking a free day.

 After a whole hour of doing nothing more than laying on a couch and watching stupid videos, Jeonghan got an excellent idea. He wanted to go out and get some food for Jisoo so when he would come home, he would be greeted with fresh and hot meal. There was a small Chinese restaurant that Jisoo adored, so with huge smile Jeonghan went straight there, not even noticing that he was still wearing his bunny slippers. No one saw it anyway. 

"Hi Jihoon!" Jeonghan said quite loudly as the entered the place, catching the smaller's attention 

"Hi hyung... Can you not scream so loud when there are people? My boss would kick me out" he glared the black haired, but softened right away "The regular?"

"Yeah, but today the large ones" knowing Jisoo he was already pretty hungry since the whole stress died up "Can't make my boyfriend die, because of hunger" 

"Oh, yeah. Today are the finals, right? I totally forgot" Jihoon blushed slightly as he hit the numbers on the cash register 

"Jihoon, Seungcheol is literally your boyfriend... How on earth you forgot? Aren't you stressed?" 

"Nah, Cheol might seem stupid as hell, but he will be okay" Jihoon mischievous grin grew up bigger and Jeonghan started fearing for his life, and Seungcheol's too "I told him that I'd kick his ass if he fail so you know. He is motivated enough" 

"Such a romantic...How long will it take for the food to get ready?" 

"Twenty minutes or something" he took the money and patted Jeonghan's shoulder "Don't worry hyung, if Cheol can do this, I'm more than sure that Jisoo will pass it ten times better" 

"Thanks" 

 They were interrupter with Jeonghan's phone that buzzed in his pocket. Excited, he took it out and quickly checked the message box.  _(1) unread message from: Joshuji **❤❤**_

**_[Joshuji❤❤]12:50pm_ **

**_I'm on my way home... Thirty minutes and I'm back_ **

**_[Jeonghannie❤]12:50pm_ **

**_You okay Joshuji?_ **

**_[Joshuji❤❤]12:52pm_ **

**_Yeah, I think so..._ **

Now he made Jeonghan worried sick. He sounded like he failed the exams... but there was no way. He was studying so hard and he had memorized all the textbooks he had. The ones he didn't have too. So why he sounded so broken? Maybe he got the results he didn't want. Damn, Jeonghan really needed to know, but he still had to wait thirty minutes before he could be able to ask. 

"Your food is here!" Jihoon called Jeonghan, he was wearing a proud smirk on his face "The results are here. How is Jisoo?" 

"I don't know... he sounded sad through the texts. Now I'm all worried" Jeonghan groaned loudly as he grabbed the packages from the other's hands "And Cheol?" 

"Oh, he passed everything perfectly! Don't worry hyung, I'm more than sure Jisoo kicked the exam's ass! Definitely better than Seungcheol" 

"I hope so... Thanks again Hoonnie!" 

 Quickly, Jeonghan ran to their flat, but carefully enough not to drop the food he was holding. Thankfully Jisoo wasn't there when he got home so he had some time to set everything up. Passed or not, Jeonghan wanted to reward his boyfriend for all the hard work he had done. And to spoil his brat a little too. 

 He heard the door being open few minutes later and then some soft footsteps that was getting louder and louder. Few seconds later he saw Jisoo in his, slightly tired, glory standing at the door. He was smiling, but Jeonghan wasn't so sure what he should expect. Was he about to cry or was Jisoo playing with him the whole time. 

"You bought some Chinese food? For me? I'm honored Hanni" Jisoo smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's waist "Thank you"

"So... are we going to talk about your finals or not?" Jeonghan backed off with pout on his face, he got enough stress too "Don't leave me like this" 

"Oh, right... Well, I passed it" Jisoo smirked and it took everything from Jeonghan not to hit him right and there,  _supportive boyfriend_ was what he was repeating himself "As one of the best I want to add"

"I hate you! I was so worried since you texted me!" he hit Jisoo's chest and went toward the food, ignoring his boyfriend 

"Don't be mad baby..." Jisoo hugged him from behind and kissed his exposed neck "Now I'm fully free for some time and I'm all yours. Does it sound better? Will you stop being mad at me?" 

"No" as much as Jeonghan wanted to keep his boyfriend hanging like this for some more, he didn't have a heart to do it "Okay, okay... I'm not mad at you! Stop making this face or I'll hit you."

"I just passed my exams so greatly that you can marry a doctor and you want to hit me? You hurt me more and more Hanni." Jisoo grabbed Jeonghan's hand and placed it on his chest where his boyfriend hit him, then he kissed his knuckles "I love you" 

"Love you more. And I'm proud of you" a huge smile creeped onto Jeonghan's face as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips and threw himself on his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around it "Now I can make my wish come true and go around telling people that my boyfriend is a doctor now. Can't wait to see my aunts' faces when I'll tell them! They used to say that I will achieve nothing in my life... And look at me now. I'm going to marry a doctor! My future husband is a doctor!"

"Why are you so cute Hanni?" carefully, Jisoo examined Jeonghan's fingers with serious expression "But there is no ring on your finger... How can you marry a doctor if none even proposed to you?" 

"So mean" Jeonghan pouted and took away his hand and placed it on his heart "Then the doctor should hurry if he want to secure such amazing boyfriend. Now come on, I didn't rush so you would eat cold Chinese takeouts!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tooth rooting fluff is here! I don't actually know how the finals look like in general so sorry if this sounds so out of nowhere! I tried my best  
> Comments and kudos are welcome ^^


	4. Three attempts and (almost) every failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo finally got himself together and decided to propose to Jeeonghan... sadly the universe had different plans for him

Jisoo was more than sure that he wanted to marry Jeonghan. The love of his life, the reason of his existence, the best what happened to him, his biggest support. His love for the boy was so sickening that even Seungcheol gave up at some point and stopped talking to Jisoo for some time, too tired to heard the same things over and over every day when they met at work.

"Look, I get it. You love him Josh, but can you please do something about this instead of sitting here and just talking how important he is for you?" Seungcheol groaned and took an angry sip of his coffee "Seriously, for how long have you two been together?"

"Two years...?" Jisoo looked thoughtfully at his friend "No! Three, we are hitting our third anniversary this month" he smiled softly when he remembered how they met for the first time... he really should thank Minghao for getting so deadly drunk

"You are doing this again... Being disgustingly in love. So, do you plan doing something special or are you waiting for Jeonghan to leave you?"

Jisoo opened his mouth to confront his friend, but nothing came. Because Seungcheol was right. For how long was Jisoo planning on delaying the engagement? He should at least plan something, any other way he would be doomed. Of course, he had some ideas since he did some research of what Jeonghan liked and didn't like to make the whole thing even better. The ring was already hidden in his drawer, waiting for special occasion. And it was time to finally use it.

"You know Cheollie? You are absolutely right!"

Overexcited, Jisoo jumped off of his seat and hugged Seungcheol, before running away with huge grin on his face. He was a really good friend sometimes for someone who had such a shitty attitude. On his way home, Jisoo made a mental list of things that would help make the engagement even more than perfect.

 

His first idea was proposing to Jeonghan at their flat in the morning, right after he would serve him his favourite meal. Jisoo woke up early in the morning to prepare the breakfast and to buy him his beloved flowers. The ones that he always liked to keep at their flat everywhere he could. The whole thing had to perfect, even when it meant that Jisoo would be a zombie through the rest of the day. The things you do for your loved ones. Sadly, his boyfriend woke up all grumpy and angry, making the plan a total flop.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty!" Jisoo kissed Jeonghan's lips and brushed away some brown hair off of his face; he still couldn't get used to the sudden change after the black bob "I made breakfast for you, baby. Your favourite, pancakes with chocolate chips, orange juice and toasts"

"Sleep" Jeonghan hid his face in the pillow and groaned loudly

"Baby, you have work in two hours. Please, eat this and then you will go and take a shower" Jisoo grabbed the other's hand and kissed his palm; his boyfriend was a stubborn ass "Jeonghannie~"

"If you want me to eat then you have to feed me. Any other way I'm not eating anything" if it wasn't for huge love to Jeonghan, Jisoo would definitely walk away already "Or just leave me to sleep"

"Then open your mouth Jeonghannie" to the brown haired surprise, Jisoo really wanted to feed him despite his awful and definitely stupid behaviour "C'mon Hanni, I don't have the whole day either sadly. So please cooperate"

Still pouting, Jeonghan decided that he really should obey and not make things harder for his boyfriend. With every bite the food he made was tasting better, what made it all harder for Jeonghan to keep his angry expression. Jisoo was definitely one of the best cooks in the whole world and being fed with food that was made specially for him was just adding the cherry on top.

"Is it good?" Jisoo asked between feeding his big baby that was still pouting, _how was he even doing it_

"Yeah, it's fine I think..." Jeonghan said nonchalantly with his grumpy tone, still wanting to look mad, but then his boyfriend made that sad face and looked away, putting down the plate he was holding, making Jeonghan's heart broke into pieces; Jisoo went through it all, woke up early in the morning just to make breakfast for his boyfriend and even fed him and the only thing he got in exchange was his boyfriend acting like a total dick "This is the best breakfast I've ever had. Thank you Joshuji"

The way that Jisoo's face all lit up again was enough to make Jeonghan smile too, the grumpy feeling because of being woken maybe too early for his liking suddenly disappeared. After Jeonghan finished the food, with Jisoo's help from time to time, they spent some time cuddled in the bed, kissing and just resting. It was so relaxing that Jisoo stopped caring about the time and when he came back to reality, both of them had to go to work before Jisoo could ask the most important question.

**First try: failed**

 

"So... how it went?" Seungcheol sat next to Jisoo who was literally pulling out his hair "Let me guess... You chickened out. didn't you?"

"No, I had everything planned and it was a really good plan. But then I stopped checking the time and we already had to leave to work. Why making it so special is so hard too?"

"What's your next plan then, Einstein?" it was actually a good question since Jisoo had nothing else planned; he really shouldn't assume that everything would go smoothly at the first try

"I have no idea... Maybe I'll take him to the restaurant? But you know, to the expensive one... Yes! This is a good idea!" Jisoo almost threw his chair at the corridor because of the excitement "Thank you Cheol! You are the best!"

"...No problem?"

 

Both Jisoo and Jeonghan never were big fans of eating out, especially not at expensive places, but they would have to break their restaurant bubble due to the perfect engagement plan that Jisoo had already made in his head. This time everything was supposed to go smoothly. At least, that was what the plan was saying.

"Hi baby" Jisoo smiled to the phone when he heard that precious little hum on the other side "Are you finishing like always?"

"Actually... I'll be earlier today. Why? Did something happen?"

"No! Everything is fine." Jeonghan had this weird habit of worrying over even the smallest things; once he was so scared that their plant would die, because of dehydration when they were away that Jisoo had to drove back home and bring them to Jeonghan, at 1am "I just wanted to ask... Would you like to go out for a dinner with me? Tonight. It's all on me this time" after being together for three years, asking Jeonghan out should be something normal, but to Jisoo it felt so unnatural

"Of course I want!" Jeonghan said excited and Jisoo could hear confused Minghao scolding him in the background "I'll be home at 3pm. Now I have to go, my boss is coming!"

Grinning, Jisoo tossed his phone somewhere, throwing himself on the couch. Maybe the first attempt was an actual, total flop, but this time he had everything planned. And even there was a backup plan if something would go wrong. There was no room for mistakes. It sounded so perfectly.

"So, where are you taking me?" Jeonghan asked seductively as he pecked his boyfriend's lips

"Somewhere, where you have to dress all fancy and elegant" Jisoo smirked when he noticed how confused it made his boyfriend "Now go and change your clothes into something.... more suitable"

Hurried by a small pat on his butt, Jeonghan quickly ran to their bedroom and started looking through their closet. He looked though his usual pile of clothing - nothing. Then he checked the less useable ones and still nothing, Even on Jisoo's side was nothing. Feeling lost, he had only one more way of rescue.

"Joshuji!" Jeonghan called from the other room and quickly covered himself in the duvets that were still laying on the floor "What should I wear? I can't find ANYTHING suitable" Jisoo smiled when he noticed how flustered Jeonghan actually was at the thought of standing in front of his boyfriend almost fully naked, which was stupid since they had seen each other like this few times, but whatever was making him feel comfortable

"Maybe you can go with this white shirt... And the regular black jeans? But take the washed ones. Oh, and definitely your coat!" it was Jisoo's favourite outfit and if Jeonghan was planning on wearing glasses to this, he was already doomed

"Thank you! It's so good to have a boyfriend with such an amazing fashion taste" Jeonghan came back to going through his clothes again, throwing them on the floor "Wait, where are we going? It sounds really fancy... Don't you dare to leave the room Hong Jisoo!"

Too late, because he already did, leaving lost Jeonghan all alone in their bedroom with all those clothes and mess in general. Not wasting any more time, he came back to getting all dressed up and took care of his hair. The brown was still something new for Jeonghan and he was learning what he could do with them and how he liked styling them the most. The things you are willing to go through for your boyfriend.

The restaurant was actually pretty fancy. Classic music, waiters in tuxedos and people in dresses and suits everywhere. They definitely felt out of place, but as soon as they got their table, all the thoughts vanished. Because Jisoo was a well-paid doctor he could afford taking Jeonghan to such places and actually afford it. Sadly, he hadn't done that too many times, thanks to lack of free time and Jeonghan's stubbornness. Yet, he had nothing to say that time. That one time at least. 

"How do you like it?"  Jisoo asked when they were handed a menu and finally sat at the table, comfortably seated in the corner, far away from all the business meetings 

"It's really pretty... I like it" seeing Jeonghan smile over such small things like a nice decor or a nice atmosphere was really pleasing and making Jisoo even happier "How did you find this place? It seems really... outstanding. Not in the bad way, just it's not a place I'd associate you with" 

"It was just an accident, I stumbled across it one day" in reality, his friend recommended it to him when he heard that Jisoo was looking for a nice and fancy place for engagement, bless the nurses that were working with him "I can now good places too" 

"I'm not saying that you can'y baby" Jeonghan smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand "But really, thank you for dragging me here. I love it" 

"I'm happy that you like it" 

 They were interrupted by the waiter who came to take the orders. Jisoo had to remind Jeonghan few times that he didn't have to look at the prices and to take whatever he wanted to eat. That date wasn't about money, actually none of their dates were, but about making Jeonghan happy as much as he could. Thankfully the food came quickly and they dove into it as fast as they could, both dying because of hunger. 

"It's so delicious, I feel like I'm eating an angel" Jeonghan said happily with his mouth stuffed with food, making Jisoo giggle slightly at his boyfriend cuteness 

"Then it's cannibalism baby" it was their inside joke since they weren't even  a couple, because Jeonghan's birthday was on 4th of October, Jisoo started calling him angel "You shouldn't eat yourself Hanni" 

"I can do this from time to time" smirking, Jeonghan wiped his mouth and took a sip of water "But you mentioned telling me something important... You are not breaking with me, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not. Why would I do this, you are the love of my life" Jeonghan blushed hard and looked away, smiling softly; proposing on his boyfriend's soft day was definitely a big plus and there was a huge chance that he would say yes "What it is actually about is..." 

"Jeonghan? Is that you?" a random guy approached their table and caught Jeonghan's full attention, along with Jisoo's; he was tall, with black hair, really handsome and well build, and at that point Jisoo felt more than jealous 

"Mingyu? Hi!" they seemed to know each other and the whole thing made Jisoo's boyfriend maybe too excited to see him, he even stood up to hug each other "Long time no see Gyu! How are you?" 

"I'm really good actually. Finished my studies, have good job and all"  _great, a handsome guy with rather great job_ Jisoo was doomed, there was no way he could rival with someone like him "But not about me. How are you?" Mingyu sat next to Jeonghan and grabbed his hands, grinning widely 

"I'm great! I just finished my studies too, last year actually, and found a really well-paid job! Oh, and by the way, this is my boyfriend Jisoo" Jeonghan pointed awkwardly at sitting Jisoo on the other side of the table; both Jisoo and Mingyu shook their hands and smiled at each other 

"Oh, so you are on a date? I'll leave you two alone then" Jisoo wanted nothing more than that, but it seemed like Jeonghan had other plans for their date as he dragged Mingyu back to his seat 

"No! Don't go, we haven't seen each other for so long. We should catch up!" 

 The whole date got into total oblivion as they spent the rest of the night with Mingyu and Jeonghan chatting with each other, talking about the old times when they were all good friends during college times, totally forgetting about Jisoo, who was sitting in the back listening as his boyfriend was getting really giggly and smiley with someone else. Someone definitely better looking and more interesting. And he would lie, if he said that it didn't slightly hurt him. But anything that was making Jeonghan happy... Right? 

"It was such an amazing evening, wasn't it Joshuji?" Jeonghan said as he threw himself into the bed and lied next to Jisoo "So much fun" 

"Yeah... amazing" Jisoo was annoyed, angry and jealous... he definitely wasn't interest in talking about the Mingyu guy right after it was him who got Jeonghan's full attention; he turned the light off and rolled at the very end of their bed 

"Is everything okay? You seem angry" Jeonghan put his hand on the other's back and was met with no answer, no shrug or welcoming hum "Joshuji?" 

"Goodnight Hanni" it was all Jisoo said before drifting to sleep, it was maybe too harsh, ignoring his boyfriend, and maybe too bitchy and childish for someone like Jisoo, but he didn't actually care; the whole day was really stressful for him and knowing that there was someone really close to Jeonghan and who was quite a good looker made Jisoo really insecure 

"Goodnight Joshuji" despite the fact, that his boyfriend could easily slip off the bed and hit the floor, Jeonghan cuddled to him and smiled "Love you" 

**Second try: failed**

 

"Cheol, I'm going to explode" Jisoo entered the doctors' room like a storm, scarring his friend who was probably just finishing his night shift 

"I'm assuming that your perfect plan wasn't that perfect after all?" Seungcheol smirked and put down his phone "What could possibly go wrong this time?" 

"We went out to the restaurant... And everything went smoothly. We ate, talked for some time and just when I was about that fucking question his old friend popped out suddenly, out of nowhere, and took control over the whole date. And Jeonghan didn't even pushed him away!" huffing, Jisoo threw himself on the couch and hid his face in the pillow, he was so tired of all of this 

"You really need to secure him Jisoo... or he will leave you"  _what if Seungcheol was actually right?_ Jeonghan was quite a looker with perfect and amazing personality, he could get anyone he wanted without second trying; someone that  would definitely treat him better than Jisoo did at that moment, at least that was Jisoo was telling himself "Don't go all emo on me. I was just joking!" Seungcheol noticed the furrowed brows and lips in straight line on his friend's face 

"I'm worried that you are right... That one day I'd come home to the empty flat and Jeonghan won't be there anymore" 

"Wow... Don't even talk like this" Seungcheol patter his friend's head and smiled "It's just joking Shua, there is no actual way that Jeonghan would leave you. You have your good looks, good personality and after all, he is still with you after whole three years. If he ever wanted to leave you, he would do this years ago. Give it another try" 

 

 Listening to Seungcheol, Jisoo did give it another try. That time though, Jisoo decided - no big expectations. Maybe it would change his fate and magically make the whole thing better, without any interruptions. He asked Jeonghan out for a small walk to their favourite park in the evening, when the lights would be already turned on, but it wouldn't be that dark outside when they couldn't see each other faces. They were walking along the river, holding hands and admiring the beauty of the whole place. So many flowers and bushes cut into different shapes. Perfect day and place for proposing to your boyfriend. At least for Jisoo. He stopped suddenly and Jeonghan just smiled at him, slightly confused. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, still holding his boyfriend's hand tight

"No, no. I'm fine... Just wanted to stop and look at the views. They are really pretty" though Jeonghan actually looked at the city view, admiring how the whole place was lightning up with every second, Jisoo was looking at his boyfriend, because he was the perfect view, at least to him "Jeonghannie..." Jisoo successfully caught his boyfriend's attention and grabbed both of his hands "You have no idea how much I love you. You mean the world to me, you are my everything, my biggest support, my biggest fan and inspiration. When I feel like giving up, I just need to think about you and I'm all motivated again. If I had to go though my life all over I'd still look for you, because I feel like we fit together perfectly... What I'm trying to say is that..." 

 He was interrupted by sudden, heavy rain. Again, why the whole universe was against him so much that it even involved higher forces. He just wanted to propose to his boyfriend, finally, before he would lose him forever and be happy together. But he wasn't giving up, despite mother nature homophobic ass. Wet or not, he wasn't wasting the opportunity he had. Not this time. 

"Fuck this" Jisoo muttered under his breath and sunk onto one knee in front of Jeonghan, his jeans already stained with the mud "Yoon Jeonghan, my love, my life and my whole existence. Will you make me the happiest man on the whole planet, if not in the whole universe, and marry me? I know it's not the most romantic situation, but I can't go on like this any longer. I want to make you mine, to know that you are mine. Will you marry me?" 

"Joshuji..." choking on his own tears, Jeonghan hid his face in his hands, still crying hard 

"Jeonghannie? Please answer me and don't make me hang like this... If you don't want to... If you found someone better, I'll understand but I really need to know..." well, it was easy to say, but in reality it was getting too much for Jisoo with every second when Jeonghan wasn't answering him and just sobbing into his hands;  _well this is it, he is definitely going to say no_ , Jisoo was on the verge of crying too until he felt a pair of soft lips crashing with his own 

"Of course! Of course I'm going to marry you, you stupid head! How can you think such things Joshuji? I'm so so happy! God, I love you so much" Jeonghan kissed his fiance's whole face and took the ring out of the velvet box "I will! Fuck, I will!"

"You scared me! I thought you were going to walk away!" Jisoo hugged Jeonghan close and tight, kissing him on the lips; finally he was holding his fiance in his arms "You left me kneeling on the muddy ground for so long! What did I do to deserve it?"

"It's for forcing me to make the dishes for few days in a row! But love you too, baby" Jeonghan smiled and looked at his now pretty decorated finger and smiled "You really proposed to me... After so long, I'm officially taken.... Does it mean, I'm really going to marry a doctor? Like for real? That our inside joke won't be a joke anymore?" 

"I'm sorry for taking so long... I know I should have ask you earlier, but I didn't feel like it was a right time to do so... I'm sorry Jeonghannie" Jisoo looked down and started playing with the box that he still had in his hands 

"You don't have to apologize Joshuji, I understand it" even thought Jeonghan did want the whole engagement to happen earlier, he also knew that he shouldn't nag Jisoo; he had enough work already and adding another thing to plan was a rather stupid and selfish thing to do

"But now, we are official. You are no longer my boyfriend and I'm going to introduce you as my fiance Jeonghannie" Jisoo grinned widely and pecked his lips "And then, in near future, I'm going to call you my husband. I like how it sounds... Hong Jeonghan. It fits you" 

"Don't flatter yourself, maybe we end up with you getting MY last name? Yoon Jisoo sounds nice too" Jeonghan winked and hugged himself closer to Jisoo, trying to hide from the rain 

"I don't think it will happen Jeonghan, I'm dr Hong Jisoo after all so if you want to marry a doctor, you have to agree to Hong Jeonghan"

".....fine" Jeonghan pouted, but smiled widely few seconds later "I think I already got used to this" 

 

 The next day Jisoo came to work with huge grin on his face and terrible flu, thanks to the heavy rain and kneeling on the muddy, cold ground the previous evening. Jeonghan on the other hand was more lucky, he was feeling perfectly fine. 

"You are such a happy shit so I assume you didn't chicken out?" Seungcheol asked when he entered the room and noticed the huge smile on his friend's face "Spill the tea" 

"So yeah... I didn't chicken out so you can feel invited to the wedding already" Jisoo smirked as he sneezed to the tissue, making Seungcheol grimace and let out a disgusted hum; he was too sensitive for a surgeon 

"About time, I was betting that he would leave you quicker than you would find your balls to propose to him... Now I'm hanging Jun money" 

"Wait you really bet that Jeonghan would break up with me? I'm looking for a new friend" Jisoo stood up and went toward t he door, trying his best not to laugh since the whole bet thing was actually pretty hilarious; was he really such a pussy that even his friends started betting? 

"C'mon Shua, don't be like this. You know I'm happy for you two. But if you don't make me your best man, I'm rioting"

"Deal" 

His phone buzzed and when Jisoo noticed the message that showed on his screen, he smiled widely and quickly took his phone out.

 **_[Jeonghannie_ ** **_❤_ ** **_]4:50pm_ **

**_I love you, my fiancé_** **_❤❤❤❤_ **

 

**Third try: definitely a success**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long break, but school did it thing and I was too exhausted to even touch anything fanfiction related  
> But I'm back with this and I hope you liked it ^^  
> kudos and comments are welcome


	5. And they said I would achieve nothing in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the wedding day. They had everything planned and it seemed like it would go without any complications. But not in Jeonghan and Jisoo's life

 When Jisoo and Jeonghan met for the first time, none of them had thought that they would end up getting married and planning their future together. And yet there they were, already planning last things with their wedding. After the engagement, both of them jumped into the marriage formalities, too excited to be finally fully together. 

 They started with looking for a place to hold the actual wedding. Since they didn't want anything big, just a formal one with their friends and families it was easier. They had to go through a lot of restaurants that were able to do it and a lot of arguments over how the local was supposed to look like. Jisoo was more into the elegant sice while Jeonghan was stubborn and wanted something more casual. At the end, not surprisingly, Jeonghan won. 

 Next were invitations. Thankfully this one went rather smoothly, without any arguments. Maybe except the one about how they were supposed to look like... And about the letters too. Also about the sending date as well. But at the end, there wasn't any big ones. Obviously they invited their parents and closest families (Jeonghan's aunts too since he wanted to shove their wedding rings in their faces), Jun and Minghao because without them nothing would have happen (also Minghao was Jeonghan's best man so it would be weird if they didn't invite them), Jihoon and Seungcheol (who was Jisoo's best man), Mingyu and Wonwoo (apparently, Mingyu had been taken since forever so Jisoo didn't have to worry about him taking Jeonghan away) and finally, Soonyoung and Seokmin (Jisoo's coworkers that he adored with his whole heart). It seemed like they had just few people, but after they carefully counted all the guests, they ended up with more than fifty people. It was all Jisoo's huge family fault. 

  For the suit shopping, both of their mothers decided to take them separately. Man and woman or man and man, it didn't matter, the tradition is tradition. They weren't supposed to see each other until the marriage. At the beginning, both Jeonghan and Jisoo were against the idea, arguing with their mothers for days that it's not necessary, but surrender at the end and decided to cooperate. So Jisoo was staying at his parents' house and Jeonghan at his. Two weeks without each other didn't seem like a long time, but they would definitely end up missing each other like hell. And they did. They were messaging 24/7, not being able to glue themselves away from their phones, needing the constant contact. Until their mothers threatened them that they would take them away. Few days before the wedding, they went to look for the prefect suits. It was a whole talk about how it should be black and white or black and black, to not look stupid. Another round of arguments between Jeonghan and Jisoo, that no one actually knew what was about since both of them had the same idea, and they came up with both black suits. After all, Jeonghan's almost white hair did it job. No need for white suit. 

 

* * *

 

And finally the big day came. Everything was set up, all the guests confirmed their arrival and there were no delays or complications. So why was Jisoo so stressed all of sudden that his heart was racing like crazy and his palms were all sweaty that he couldn't hold his phone for more than two seconds? He used to be so calm about the whole wedding before and it was Jeonghan that was stressing so much, probably for both of them. Yet now it was him that was all confident. 

"Where are the rings?" Jisoo asked as he corrected his suit for the twentieth time that day "Seriously, I gave them to Soonyoung since he promised to get them here on time. Oh God, Cheol what if he forgot them?" 

"Josh, you really need to chill the fuck down" Seungcheol was with his friend the whole time as he couldn't be trusted for more than two seconds on his own "Soonyoung is on his way. Seriously, it's going to be fine"

"Why did I trust Soonyoung with something so important?" 

"Okay, first of all he is going to be so offended when I'll tell him this so start looking for new nurse" Seungcheol bursted into loud laughter and sat on the couch "Second of all, aren't you trusting him everyday when he is assisting you during surgeries?" 

"But this is different! it's about my wedding Cheol!" it wasn't like all the surgeries he had done in his whole life wasn't important, but after all if Jisoo forgot the rings, Jeonghan along with their mothers would strangle him to death before he would acknowledge it "I don't want to die on my own wedding day!" 

"You seriously need to calm down before you destroy your suit. Or I'll have to call your mum" it always worked with Jisoo, his mum was a lovely woman, but when it came to this wedding... she was turning into Hulk every time her son was about to destroy something "And I know how much you don't want this"

"Okay, you are right... I'm all calmed down, no need to call her"

 Smiling, Jisoo sat down on the couch and relaxed. He seriously needed to calm down at least somehow, because at this pace he would end up with heart attack. It was probably the first time he was thankful he had Seungcheol right next to him. But after few minutes passed, the door swung open and his mum showed with slightly angry and annoyed expression, hidden behind her usual, caring smile. Oh boy, Jisoo was doomed.  _Goodbye cruel world_

"I checked on your fiance and I have to tell you that it still surprises me that you managed to find such a handsome and intelligent man for yourself" still smiling she sat down next to Jisoo and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to a hug "I'm just joking. I have a handsome son it was obvious that you would end up someone as good looking as you. Also I have a small gossip. He is so stressed that I caught him crying in the corner few minutes ago. I wish I could take a photo of him, it was so funny!" 

"Mum!" Jisoo hit her arm, trying to look offended, but ended up joining her and started laughing along with Seungcheol; he shouldn't be laughing at his poor fiance's stress but just imagination of Jeonghan curled in ball crying and probably being pissed at himself was a really hilarious image "We are really awful, aren't we? I should be scolding you for making fun of my just-in-few-minutes-husband but I can't"

"You are an awful example of husband Josh" Seungcheol smiled and took a quick photo of his friend "Also, Soonyoung just dropped the rings so you know, you can rely on him after all" 

"You know I was just joking... Please don't tell him what I said. I can't find another nurse and he would probably take Seokmin with him. And we don't even have second anesthesiologist" 

"No problem Josh. But I can't promise that he won't get to know it on his own!" 

"You little.. Come here!" Jisoo stood up and started running after Seungcheol, almost dropping his phone and breaking the vase; sometimes he doubted that he was a 28 years old doctor "You will be dead after the wedding, I swear!"

"Boys behave! Now come one Shua, it's time" his mother smirked and grabbed his arm, almost dragging him to the entrance "it's time to get you a husband!" 

"Technically we are not getting me a husband, just turning my fiance into my husband" 

"You are really no fun. Cheollie, how do you even live with him?" Mrs Hong looked at the smiling Seungcheol and sighed 

"Thanks mum, way to talk about your son"

"It's not my fault you got a stick in your ass" the comment caused Seungcheol to let out a disgusting snort "Save it for your wedding night" 

"Did I ever mention how much I love the fact that your mother is your biggest hater? Boy, she is better than me" both Seungcheol and Mrs Hong high fived and smiled at the offended Jisoo "Now, before we will make him all sad. Should we be going?"

"Come on, I want to have son-in-law already!" 

 

 Jeonghan had no idea why he was curled on the floor and crying. Somehow, he was in this position for about thirty minutes now and there was no end to the rivers that were escaping his eyes without a break. And he wasn't even stressed about the whole wedding! Jisoo's mum came to check on him and laughed at the poor boy while leaving the room. Great, he couldn't even have any support in his future mother-in-law. Not speaking about his own, devilish mother who recorded him sobbing with his sister laughing in the background. Probably if Jisoo were there, he would laugh too with them, but then he would hug Jeonghan and apologise to him for next twenty minutes. But he wasn't there and Jeonghan was crying again, because of his stupid husband that his brain apparently was missing. His brain, but not Jeonghan. In reality Jeonghan was glad he wasn't even here. He didn't even like Jisoo.

"Are you done with crying?" Minghao came back after leaving for about forty minutes since he couldn't stand his best friend's crying, why everyone was so mean to him "Seriously Han, if I hear you sobbing one more time, I will choke you"

"Save that for Jun. And don't laugh at me! You should feel bad because I'm crying!" Jeonghan crossed his arms and pouted 

"Don't pout, you know it only works on Shua" not looking from his phone Minghao remarked "And I won't feel sad, if only I would laugh at you since you look pathetic" 

"Geez, thanks. You certainly know how to uplift a groom before his wedding"

"Who is uplifting who?" Jeonghan's sister entered the room and high fived with Minghao 

"Well, definitely not me uplifting Jeonghan" Minghao said with small giggle

"Fuck off, both of you!" Jeonghan stood up with loud groan and checked himself in the mirror "Oh God, I look so bad. How much time we have before the ceremony? 

"About five minutes, why?"

"Great now I'm fucked. Can you two please do something with my blotchy face and destroyed make up?" with pleasing look in his eyes Jeonghan looked at his unbothered friend and sister "Come one, I even said  _please_ "

"Ugh, fine. Only because you actually said please for the first time in forever" 

 Minghao did as much as he could. He really tried, really. It maybe wasn't the best make up, but looking at the fact that they had about four minutes and an ugly canvas it was really impressive. Jisoo really needed to love Jeonghan, because any other way he would run away as fast as he could. Or maybe it was just Minghao's hater brain speaking.

"Mum, they both are making fun of me." Jeonghan whined when his mother entered the room with small smile on her face "Can you hit them or something?"

"Oh darling, what happened to you?" slightly worried, she put her hand on her son's cheek and looked into his still glistering eyes "You cried? I'm shocked" 

"Oh please, not you too. Yes, I cried! Can we all just drop the subject? I may be slightly stressed after all!" Jeonghan sat on the couch and tried to vanish as much as he could "Did you go to check on Joshuji?" Minghao snorted when he heard the nickname, why they had to be so disgustingly in love

"Yeah, he is so stressed poor boy. Seriously, he looked so cute. It's good though, now I know that he really cares about you"

"And you still drag me down for crying" why his whole family hated him so much and were praising Jisoo instead, what a cruel parent 

"Because you look stupid, that's why" his sister laughed and ruffled through the other's blonde hair 

"Since I look stupid, I'm not getting married" Jeonghan crossed his arms and looked away with theatrical huff "Tell everyone to go away, I'm not moving from this spot"

"Yoon Jeonghan you will move. You don't want to worry your husband, do you?" 

"Surprisingly, I do. He won't see me looking all pathetic on our wedding day. We will get married when I look pleasantly handsome and perfect in every way" 

"Well, that means you will never get married and die all alone along with Jisoo. Great" Minghao pulled out his phone and started furiously writing something "I'm getting Jun here to help us"

"You wouldn't dare" if Minghao really called Jun, Jeonghan would be slightly doomed because Jun was stronger than his mother and Minghao, and could actually make him go out 

"Watch me" he shoved his phone in Jeonghan's face as he sent the message "You asked for this Yoon Jeonghan" 

 

* * *

 

  Everyone was waiting for Jeonghan to finally come. Jisoo was standing straight, looking at all the guests who already started whispering between each other. It had been ten minutes since the ceremony should start and Jisoo's future husband was nowhere to be seen. He didn't run away, did he? 

"Cheol, what is happening? Shouldn't he be here already?" Jisoo whispered quickly to his friend who was as worried as him "He didn't run away without me knowing, right?"

"Don't worry, I'm more than sure that he is fine. Maybe the stress took over?" Seungcheol had no idea how to comfort Jisoo, if he were in his shoes and Jihoon wouldn't show at their wedding, he would be probably freaking over like him too 

"I'm going to be a divorced man without even having someone to divorce. Great" Jisoo sighed and came back to his spot "Imagine that, Dr Hong Jisoo left alone at the wedding carpet" 

 A loud bang echoed through and the big door swung open, revealing pissed Jeonghan, who was probably in the middle of some argument. When he noticed that he was already out and everyone could see him, he stood up properly and smiled, waiting for Minghao to take his spot and for his mother to walk down with him. When his eyes met with Jisoo's he felt like he would cry again. He forgot during those two weeks how much he adored the way he looked at him, full of love. Even when he was the biggest dick in the world and didn't even deserve it. 

"I was scared you ran away" Jisoo smiled and grabbed Jeonghan's hand "I'n glad you didn't"

"I'm glad too... Sorry for that. I was slightly scared to come out with my face looking all blotchy" Jeonghan blushed and looked away, but his face was lifted up by Jisoo's hand 

"Blotchy or not, you are still so beautiful Hanni. So... are we doing it or not? It looks like your aunts are already impatient" 

"Of course we do!" 

"Let's get over it husband." Jisoo looked at everyone and noticed that Minghao was already sobbing quietly into his sleeve "Not to be a bad friend, but Hao is already crying so you can drag him down later, baby"

"Oh, this fucker is going to regret making fun of me" Jeonghan smirked and nodded to the priest "Let's get married!" he shouted and caught everyone's attention 

 

"Are you taking this man as your husband, Hong Jisoo?" 

"Of course" Jisoo said with soft smile as he put the ring on Jeonghan's finger 

"And you, Yoon Jeonghan?" 

"You bet I do!" Jeonghan said enthusiastically making everyone, along with the priest, laugh and put the ring on Jisoo's finger with huge grin 

"Then I announce you husband and... husband! You may kiss the groom" 

 They both leaned quickly into kiss, pecking each others' lips as they didn't want to traumatize any of their guests and friends, who made a disgusted face anyway, maybe not Seokmin and Soonyoung since they were too focused on crying hard. Holding each other hands, Jeonghan turned around to face the crowd and happily shouted.

"This is for everyone who said I'll achieve nothing in my life! I'm married to a fucking doctor! I'm Hong Jeonghan since now!" Jisoo laughed and hugged his husband close, kissing his cheek "Oh God, I'm actually married" 

"Yes Hanni, we are married now" even after so many years, Jeonghan's cuteness was still amazing Jisoo "Come on, we have a wedding to hold... And then the wedding night, you know"

"Can we skip to the night already?" Jeonghan whispered to the other's ear making him blush slightly 

"Can you two stop flirting right in front of yours' families?" Seungcheol hit Jisoo's arm "You literally have the rest of your life so please, spare us" 

"You are just jealous that we got married before you and Jihoon" Jeonghan pouted and dragged Jisoo to the entrance, making everyone else follow them "Thank you"

"For what?" Jisoo rose his eyebrow and looked confused at shyly smiling Jeonghan

"For staying with me for so long"

"Always Jeonghannie. Since today until I die, remember?" 

"Yeah... I remember" Jeonghan stole a quick kiss from Jisoo, earning few whines, probably from their friends, but decided to ignore them "Love you" 

"Love you too, but plus one" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the softest fluff I have ever written ;;  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!  
> Thank you for reading ^^


	6. Do you have a manual for a baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The YoonHong family is expanding to three and both of them have hard time learning how not to kill little Chan. They also learn that there is no manual for a baby

"You are going to have what?!" Seungcheol almost screamed when his friends told him the little secret they were keeping for some time "But... how?!"

"You know that something like adoption exist right?" Jisoo rose his eyebrow and looked at his friend like he was dumb "What did you expect? Some wild mpreg thing where I'd knock Jeonghan and he would end up pregnant with our child?"

"I mean... no, of course not" everyone bursted into laughter, especially because of the way that Seungcheol's cheeks turned red "Don't laugh at me! I was just confused and worried that one of you would end up with big belly at the end!"

"Cheollie, please tell me once again, how you made it through medical school and finished it with actually good grades?" Jihoon face palmed and wrapped one arm around his fiance's waist "Nevermind, better tell us about the kid you are taking"

"Yeah, Jihoon is right" Minghao pouted and finally put down his phone, looking with big eyes at the flustered couple in front of him "C'mon I want to know about who I'm going to babysit!"

"Okay, okay!" thanks to Jisoo, Jeonghan didn't end up on the floor after jumping on the sofa really hard _"Well, first of all..."_  

 

Both Jeonghan and Jisoo were the family type of people who always dreamt about having kids. They grew up surrounded by their younger siblings that they had to take care almost all the time. Their love to children was huge, thanks to which Jeonghan started working as primary school teacher and Jisoo as pediatrician. But having a child on their own was that kind of feeling that no one could actually describe. Their own, tiny human being that they would have to rise and take care of. A totally new kind of responsibility. That's why when they heard that there was a big possibility for them to actually adopt a baby boy that was just few months old made them almost cry. A month of formalities and there were only days separating them from taking their own little son home.

"Do you believe that we are actually adopting a child Joshuji?" We are going to be parents!" Jeonghan said cheerfully and jumped on Jisoo's chest with huge smile plastered to his face and pink messy hair (that he insisted on doing along with Jisoo) on his head "We are going to be a real family. You, me and out little Chan"

"I'm more than sure that we are going to be the best parents in the world" running his hand through his lover's hair he laughed "In few days we won't be able to have such nice and peaceful evenings anymore"

"Let's enjoy it then, for now as just two of us" Jeonghan kissed Jisoo passionately and hid his face in the crook of his husband's neck "I love you Joshuji"

"Love you too baby"

 

The adoption day came quicker than anyone would thought. The most stressed, apart from Jeonghan, were Jun and Seungcheol who were panicking like Jeonghan was really about to give birth instead of taking a ready-to-go and already made child home. On the other side were Jihoon and Minghao who didn't actually care that much, just were happy for their friends. The biggest support, what slightly surprised Jisoo, were Mingyu and Wonwoo who helped them with all the formalities the adoption required along with all the things that a child would need. They already had two kids that they adopted, so they had all the knowledge. To be honest, nothing would have happen without their help and the HongYoon mansion would end up childless.

"Oh my God, were you panicking like this when you were adopting your first?" Jeonghan said while catching a breath as he was speaking; saying that he was just slightly stressed was like saying that poop doesn't smell nicely "I'm about to pass here at any minute"

"Ask Gyu for an advice, I was calm both times" Wonwoo said with his usual, emotionless face, but Jisoo could see the small smile that creeped onto his face

"You cried the first time so hard that I couldn't calm you down!" Mingyu shouted from the coffee machine that he was taking something to drink for him and Jisoo as they both just ended their night shifts at the hospital "So don't act that brave Mr I-don't-have-emotions"

"I'll deal with you at home! But now, it's not about us but you. You are going to see your baby boy for the first time!"

"Sorry Hannie, but our son just took your nickname" Jisoo smirked when he noticed the enormous blush that creeped onto the other's face "Don't worry, we will come up with new one eventually"

"Guys that's not only kinky but gross as fuck" Mingyu grimaced as he handed Jisoo a cup of hot coffee "Spare the details and slow down your kinky life for the sake of the poor Channie"

"Don't kink shame us Gyu" Jeonghan pouted and hid his face in Jisoo's chest who just chuckled and hugged him close "When we will see our baby?"

"I think just in few" Wonwoo said fully smiling while looking at the cute couple in front of him and cuddled to Mingyu as well

The big door swung open and an old lady called Jisoo and Jeonghan to the small office. When she noticed Wonwoo and Mingyu, she just smiled and let the other pair in. The room was small but cozy with slightly rusty furnitures, that surprisingly matched the whole facility that was in more modern style, and blue walls. She told them to sit down and left for some time to talk about some formalities with other people, but came back with huge smile after few minutes.

"Good morning Mr and Mr Hong" her voice was really soft, she reminded them of a good grandmother that always takes care of kids and spoils them "It's nice to see you in a good mood, all smiley and happy"

"Good morning to you too" Jisoo and his gentleman nature "How could we not be happy when we are about to see our baby boy for the first time and take him home"

"Oh yes, the excitement of fresh parents is always the cutest. But then the real life kicks in and we are getting lot of calls from the desperate parents that are begging us to give them any advices"

"We are well prepared, no need to worry" Jisoo kept on talking as he knew how stressed his husband was since he was almost breaking his fingers from holding his hand too hard "Both of us work with children on daily basic, I'm a pediatrician and Jeonghan is a primary school teacher"

"I wouldn't be so sure" she smirked gently and took out pieces of paper out of her drawer "Let's get done with formalities and not keep you waiting for too long then!"

 Jeonghan and Jisoo signed few pieces of papers for the last time and anticipated for the old lady to come back with their son. Just like the days went by really quickly that the minutes that was separating them from finally having their baby, their little Channie, felt like eternity.

"There you go" she handed Jeonghan the black haired baby and Jeonghan immediately started crying, making Jisoo wrap his arms around them and pull them into protective hug "I love this moment the most, it's the prettiest view. A family all together."

"Thank you" Jisoo said and kissed Jeonghan's shoulder, making Chan giggle and wiggle his little arms to Jeonghan's crying face "Keep going buddy, we need to cheer your daddy a little"

"Thank you, for making it possible" Jeonghan said between the sobs, hugging Chan close to his chest and smiling "You made our little family complete, thank you" 

"It's my pleasure. I'd do everything for this scenery to happen once again" she patted Jisoo's back and send him a small smile "Take good care of him"

"We will. He will be just as happy as he is making us right now" Jeonghan and Jisoo pecked their lips and then Chan's little nose "It's time to go home. And to get to know two of many uncles you will have to deal with in your life" 

 Wonwoo and Mingyu's reactions to little Chan were priceless. First, they almost screamed when they saw him, then Mingyu cried for some time and at the end they hugged the fresh parents tight and screamed in happiness along with Chan, who actually didn't understand why they were doing it, but apparently he enjoyed this kind of activity. Jeonghan and Jisoo would have to make sure that it wouldn't become a habit as he grew older and learn to scream without any reason at night. 

* * *

 

Thankfully Jisoo didn't have to be at work that day and could help Jeonghan make sure that Chan would accommodate to the new surrounding perfectly, without any problems. For a few months old baby he was already a rather adventurous type of child and wanted to check every corner in the house, almost falling down the stairs several times in twenty minutes. He also managed to destroy one of his new toys by throwing it at the wall and made a small hole in it. Jeonghan even made a small mental note to point that out when Chan would be older. Then, to make him eat, they had to have a small food fight because he refused to eat any other way. Indeed, he was happy and ate everything, but the whole kitchen along with few parts of living room were a total mess. It took two people and full hour to clean it. At least their son was happy. The rest of the evening was peaceful, Jeonghan even managed to take a some sort of nap with Chan cuddling to him on the couch while Jisoo was working on something really important for work. 

"How are you doing?" Jeonghan asked as he entered the small office holding sleepy Chan in his arms "It's late baby, come to sleep with us" 

"Give me five minutes and I'm all yours" Jisoo stood up and grabbed the small hands that Chan was pointing at him with huge grin on his face "And you little bug, you have to go to bed. Because if you don't, you won't grow up all healthy and strong"

"Way to say goodnight to your son, Joshuji" Jeonghan kissed Jisoo's cheek and blushed when the baby in his arms let out a cute squeak "I think Channie likes when we are affectionate toward each other"

"Yeah, give him few years and he will be making vomiting sounds whenever we do something like this" rolling his eyes, Jisoo kissed his husband's nose and then Chan's "Go to bed, I'll join you in few. I have last thing to fill and that's all"

"Kay, I'll be waiting then" 

  Wiggling his butt slightly and sending a small smile to his husband, Jeonghan left the room to change Chan's clothes to his pjs and put him to sleep. Not fighting back, he just smiled sleepily and immediately drifted to sleep as his head hit the pillows. It looked like they were going to have a peaceful night. Feeling proud, Jeonghan lied down in their bed, wearing a loosen shirt (probably Jisoo's shirt as it was obviously too big for Jeonghan) and boxers waiting for his husband to join him. Since Jisoo had sometimes night shifts Jeonghan had to sleep alone in their big bed, and Jeonghan hates sleeping alone, he took every opportunity he had to spent that moment with the other. He always enjoyed the warmth that radiated from Jisoo whenever he pulled him closer.

"Did Chan fall asleep?" Jisoo murmured as he put the sheets on them and turned off the light 

"Yeah, immediately as I lied him down. Such an unproblematic kid. It seems like we are going to have a really nice time with our baby" Jeonghan giggled and closed his eyes, all the emotions that built during the day finally was leaving his body "Goodnight Joshuji" 

"Goodnight Hanni, sleep well" after that Jisoo carefully kissed his lover's forehead and drifted to sleep as well 

 

 3am, it was _3am_ when a loud scream followed by even louder sounds of crying had woken up both Jisoo and Jeonghan. Worried that something might happened to Chan during the night, they ran into his room just to find him wrapped safely in blanket and something that they could describe as smirk on his little face. This little boy looked like he actually enjoyed waking up his dads at night just because, but what else should they do. There was no way they would ignore their son's crying. 

"Hey bud, what happened?" Jeonghan picked the crying baby and rocked him slightly, trying to calm him down "Did you have a bad dream?" shaking his head, Chan started crying even more, making Jeonghan sigh in worry "Then what Channie, are you hungry?"  

"I'll try to bring something for him to eat" Jisoo said and went quickly to the kitchen, the loud sobs were even heard there "Here you go, try this buddy" but to his surprise Chan refused to eat and kept on crying

"Is he all healthy? Maybe he got a fever because of the whole moving thing?" Jeonghan said all worried, but Jisoo shook his head as soon as he took away his hand off the small forehead "Could he be bored?" 

"It's ridiculous Hannie, it's too late and he shouldn't even be awake at this hour if he isn't hungry or didn't shit himself during night" Jisoo banged his head on the wall and sighed "Maybe there is something on the internet?" 

"You sound so old, but yeah. It's worth a try. I'll stay here with Chan in case he would stop crying"

"Deal" 

 Nothing worked, apparently there is nothing like  _child manual instruction_  on the internet and no one had other solutions than feeding, changing the diaper and rocking the child back to sleep. It didn't sound well for Jisoo and Jeonghan as they both were exhausted after a long day of taking care of formalities along Jisoo's long night shift. But Chan kept on crying without any particular reason and his smirk was growing suspiciously larger as every minute went by and his parents' eyes were shutting themselves. Not wanting to lose, Jisoo kept on looking for instructions of how to handle a small asshole, but no one had this kind of problem as their kids weren't a mean piece of baby. 

"What do you want Chan?" Jeonghan whined as he kept rocking them for what felt like hundredth time "Why don't you just tell us what is your problem instead of crying. You won't achieve anything in life like this"

"I'll try to call Cheol, he is always better with kids at the work than me. Maybe he will know some tricks that don't require throwing the baby away or taping their lips" Jeonghan just nodded and handed Jisoo his phone, wishing that Seungcheol wouldn't kill them for calling at 4am 

 _"Jisoo, what the fuck it's 4am why are you calling?"_ Jihoon picked up the phone, already sounding pissed since he hated being woken up before 12pm 

"Um... Hi Hoonnie... well, I expected Cheol to pick up the phone. It's a baby matter"

_"I can help if you want, or try at least. As long as you hang up soon because I'm already tired of the crying sounds and I can't hear them clearly"_

"Kay, so Chan has been crying for one and half an hour and we really need to sleep. Do you have any ideas?" 

_"Did you try pushing him off the stairs?"_

"What?! Of course not!" 

_"What about putting a pillow on his face until he would stop crying?"_

"Hoonnie, I'm asking for a way to make him stop crying, not to kill him" 

_"Then don't bother calling me. Goodnight Jisoo"_

Groaning, Jisoo threw his phone somewhere and started walking around thinking. It was 4am and all of their friends were probably sleeping at that point. But Chan kept on crying and if they wanted to at least go to sleep for a few hours, they really needed someone else. Quickly thinking who wouldn't be sleeping at that hour, Jisoo came up with Minghao. He was always up when Jisoo called him. 

"Hi Haoha..." immediately when Minghao picked up the phone, Jisoo was cut with his angry mumbling 

_"Hong Jisoo, I don't care why you are calling me at 4am, but I swear, next time I'll cut off your dick. And If you are dying then bye, I won't miss you. If not then bye I'll kill you when we meet again"_

Jisoo was standing there stunned, his phone still in his hand looking at Jeonghan who was glaring at him back with tired and angry eyes, Chan still on his lap. He wasn't exactly mad at the little baby, just really tired and hopeless. There was only one person that could save them. Two if they were lucky enough - Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu. 

"Look Wonwoo, I'm sorry for calling you at this hour but I really need your help" never in his life Jisoo sounded this helpless 

 _"What's wrong?"_ thankfully Wonwoo picked up his phone and really sounded sincere 

"Chan is crying since 3am and doesn't want to stop. Jeonghan and I are really tired. I haven't sleep since yesterday. Please help us" 

_"Have you tried looking for the manuals?"_

"So... it's a thing? Yes I did, but we tried everything and nothing helps. He is not hungry or bored or tired." 

_"That's weird, it happened to us too, but we gave her something to eat and she fell asleep... Is he still crying?"_

"What do you think?" Jisoo put the phone close to crying Chan and took it away quickly 

 _"Okay, I get it... Jeez, he is so loud. How can you keep up with this? Anyway, I wish I could help, but if the manuals don't then I can't either"_ sighing, Wonwoo hung up leaving Jeonghan and Jisoo alone 

"What did he say?" Jeonghan looked up at Jisoo with begging eyes that were just saying  _please tell me that he told you something_

"That he has no fucking idea" Jisoo lied on the floor and groaned to his hands, who the hell thought that taking a child was a good idea "Jeonghan we are lost, if he keep us awake at least one more hour I swear I'll pass out here" 

"Did you hear that Channie?" Jeonghan glared the child "If you keep your daddy awake for some more, we will have to deal with unconscious daddy. And it's nothing nice, trust me" 

Blinking few times, Chan looked at lying Jisoo and stopped crying. Yawning, he cuddled to Jeonghan and fell asleep again, ignoring the glares his fathers were sending him. 

"Just like that?" Jeonghan couldn't believe what just happened, few second ago Chan was screaming his lungs off and now he was peacefully asleep on his lap "Joshuji, he stopped crying!" 

 Jisoo didn't answer him, he fell asleep on the floor, his chest rising up and down, and small snoring sounds were escaping his lips. Too tired to move, Jeonghan joined him, but on the armchair with Chan. 

"I'm sorry, he managed to wiggle off my arms" Jeonghan picked up Chan who was hitting Jisoo's face with his small hands trying to wake him up "Go to bed Joshuji, I will take care of him" 

"Little bug, where are you storaging all the energy?" groaning, Jisoo took the baby from his husband's arms and placed him on his lap "What time is it?"

"Something around 6am. Why?" 

"I'm going to be late to work! Damn!" Jisoo ran to their bedroom and changed his clothes along with cleaning himself before leaving to work "Bye, Hannie! And I'm sorry!" 

 

"Dude, you look like shit. What happened?" Seungcheol, casually sipping on his coffee, asked when Jisoo bursted to the doctors' room

"Don't. You. Even. Dare. To. Ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end of this fic and I'm slightly sad :')  
> Kudos and comments are still welcome <3


	7. Doctor Hong Jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working as a surgeon is nothing easy, especially when you are working with kids. And the lose of a patient hurts everyone, but it's good to have someone who will help you get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the surgeon Jisoo is back, I feel like I forgot about him too much and it was the main thing in this fic (right behind his relationship with Jeonghan)  
> Also I want to apologise to everyone who has more knowledge than me about hospitals, surgeries and all the medical stuff in general. I tried my best on doing research.

Jisoo always had a soft spot for kids, he was the oldest brother in the family so he had to take care of his younger sibling almost all the time. When he was sixteen he volunteered at the local hospital. Since then he knew that it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life - being a doctor. And that's how Jisoo ended up studying medicine. It was hard, so many years spent on learning about human body. Yet there was nothing better than the satisfaction after he graduated as one of the best students. No one even dared to compare themselves to Hong Jisoo. But nothing of it would have happened if it wasn't for Jeonghan who supported him through it all. He helped him when Jisoo had his exams, he took care after him when his body was too exhausted, he always cheered for him. Jisoo proposed to him right after he graduated and not long later they got married.

Jisoo found a job as pediatrician and cardiologist at the local hospital, not so far away. It wasn't an easy job, he was rarely at home and had to live with the thought that he was fighting for those kids' lives and for their parents. But everyone knew that there wasn't a better doctor than Hong Jisoo. It was a name that Jisoo had worked out for three years of working at Seoul's hospital. His files looked pleasantly perfect, mostly filled with good results.

 

* * *

 

That day wasn't anything different. Jisoo was at the hospital before 6am, with huge smile on his face and message bright on his phone.

**_[Hannie ❤] 5:15am_ **

**_Have a good day at work ❤ we are so proud of you! I love you!_ **

Jeonghan had this miraculous ability to make Jisoo smile even wider than he usually did. When he entered the hospital ward he was greeted with loud laughter and screams. A bunch of kids ran toward him to greet the doctor and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning Mr Hong" Jihoon greeted him with tired smile on his face, the poor boy probably had to stay the whole night there

"You know you can call me Jisoo here, no need to be formal"

"Okay" he blushed and walked away to the nurses' room "I'm leaving now, but Mingyu is going to tell you everything. Is that okay?"

"Of course, go and get some rest" Jisoo smiled at the smaller boy and started looking for Mingyu; thankfully the boy was taller than a tree so it was easier to spot him in the crowd of small children "Morning Mingyu"

"Oh, hi Jisoo hyung!" the kids were all over him, dragging him down and putting their little hands to close his mouth

"Jihoon told me that you know my schedule for today, can you please inform me as soon as possible?"

"Of course, right behind you"

 His morning seemed fine. One kid with broken leg, two broken arms to check, and few checking ups on kids with diabetes. He could work like that everyday. Then, after his break (that Jisoo never actually had because he found it a total waste of time, of course Jeonghan always scolded him for it since it was unhealthy) he had an operation. Since he wasn't only a pediatrician and also a cardiologist, he always offered his help in more advanced situations. There was a girl, she wasn't older than five or six years old, that had a big heart problem and was waiting for operation. No one wanted to take the risk since the surgery had a really low percentage of succeed. But of course, because of how big masochist Jisoo was, he decided to take the it. Many of his colleagues breathed with relief when he told them about it. They all thanked him, said he was the best and quickly ran away before Jisoo would ask one of them to accompany him during the surgery. Thankfully, Seungcheol offered his help. Same with Soonyoung, who helped Jisoo with more complicated surgeries before. With this squad nothing could go wrong. At least that was what Jisoo was thinking.

 The day went smoothly, but Jisoo had so much work that he didn't have the opportunity to even think about the break and it was the first time in forever when he felt like needing one. He didn't only have to do things he had originally planned, but also some other, unexpected things that popped out totally messing up with his schedule. A kid with broken leg, one with lung problems and an infant with high fever. He felt guilty when he realised that he didn't contact Jeonghan the whole day, but as soon as he pulled out his phone Soonyoung called him over to get ready for the surgery. No matter how many Jisoo had done in his life he always felt stressed. Hs was also a father, a parent so he knew how stressing those kind of situations could be, especially when no one was one hundred percent sure if the surgery would end up positive. 

"Oh, good afternoon doctor" a woman in her thirties stood up and bowed politely with a small smile on her face when she noticed Jisoo walking toward them "It's nice too see you" 

"Good afternoon, I just came to check on you before I'll leave. How are you doing?" Jisoo was a gentleman, raised to care about others more than himself 

"We are stressed of course, but we know she is safe with you. If not the doctor Hong then who?" both of the parents giggled and smiled at the man in front of them 

"You are really flattering me" Jisoo smiled softly "But you still need to be aware that it's a rather risky surgery. I'm sorry for saying such brutal things, but an operations on an open heart are really challenging. I need you to know that anything can happen there" the atmosphere changed immediately, no matter how brutal the truth was Jisoo always wanted to let parents know about the possibilities that might happen 

"We know the risk.... But we still want to try. She deserve a normal life like every kid at her age" the father spoke, but he probably said it to reassure himself more than Jisoo; many people thought that since he was doing all those surgeries he was used to the eventual losses, in reality Jisoo lost about two patients, but never during the surgery "We want what is best for our princess"

"But we shouldn't be stopping you doctor!" the woman patted his back and smiled at him "We will be here, waiting for you"

 They exchanged a quick goodbyebefore Jisoo vanished behind the big door that followed to the changing room. He quickly looked at his phone before tossing it somewhere safe. There were plenty of unread messages from Jeonghan and his heart clenched. What had he done in his previous life to deserve such amazing human being. Not being able to resist, Jisoo sent him a quick one too, not wanting his husband to worry too much. 

**_[Hannie ❤] 12:10pm_ **

**_I know that you are probably busy right now, but I wanted to tell you that I love you so much!_ **

**_Good luck with the surgery baby!_ **

**_[Joshuji ❤] 12:20pm_ **

**_I love you too ❤❤ Sorry for not answering, had a lot of work! Call you on my way home sweetie_ **

**_And take care of yourself! I'll know if you overwork yourself Hannie_ **

 Soonyoung's loud scream calling him was probably heard at the whole place, but that meant for Jisoo that he had to get ready. He put on his mask and went to wash his hands. He had this uneasy feeling deep down as he looked at the water dripping on his hands. And it wasn't because he just simply hated that part of getting ready (because it took too much time). It was just something in his guts and he had no idea what exactly. After hours spent on washing his hands, he got dressed and went to the surgery room with Soonyoung behind him. The guy was maybe really childish when he was around other little patients, but when he was next to Jisoo... Well he couldn't imagine anyone else by his side. When they entered the room Seungcheol was already there along with the anesthesiologist Seokmin.

"Hello Gyuri" Jisoo leaned over the little girl and smiled at her "How are you?" 

"Hi!" she said happily "I'm okay, thank you doctor" 

"I'm glad then. Now we are going to let you sleep okay? Seokmin is going to give you some nice dreams so you will have something to focus on" it always amused Jisoo how easy it was with kids "We will see each other after the surgery, okay?" 

"Okay!" she fist bumped with Jisoo and grinned "Goodbye doctor Jisoo!" 

"Have a good sleep Gyuri" 

 Jisoo nodded to Seokmin to give her the narcosis and make sure that she was definitely unconscious. Now it time for the real work to begin. Everyone looked at each other, it was easy to feel the stress flying in the air.  _Only a fool is never worried_ that was what Jisoo was reminding himself whenever he felt fear before he started. 

"Okay everybody, we are going to do this" Jisoo looked at his crew for the last time before they all jumped into the hard work "Good luck guys" 

* * *

 

_**3:15pm** (three hours into the surgery)_

The whole thing was going on smoothly to Jisoo's surprise. He was expecting something worse than that from such a complicated surgery, but he wasn't complaining. They were all working together, side by side. Jisoo and Seungcheol's cooperation was always the best, they understood each other without a word. Soonyoung was doing great too, checking everything and giving the needed supplies even without being asked to. Maybe if they were lucky enough they would finish quicker than Jisoo thought. 

_**6:20pm** (six hours into the surgery)_

 And Jisoo overrated their luck, the compilations came immediately after they took out the heart. She was loosing blood like crazy and it kept them from processing with the whole surgery. They had to act quickly since it was a rather massive blood loss, they even had to call Mingyu and Jun to help them since they couldn't deal with it by themselves anymore. Besides, another pair of hands were always useful.

 **_8:15pm_ ** _(eight hours into the surgery)_

The whole luck could go to hell at that point. They were rushing, cold sweat running down their foreheads as they were dealing with the another blood loss. It was bad, terrible even. Soonyoung had to go out and tell the parents how the whole situation looked like and that the surgery would last longer than they expected. He mentioned something about ten hours if they were lucky enough. But at that point none of them believed in luck. 

 **_9:30pm_ ** _(nine hours into the surgery)_

 Jisoo was lost, he was fully and completely lost. The surgery was a mess, a true nightmare. Seungcheol was about to pass out, tired enormously after losing the patient at some point, thankfully they got her back. As much as Jisoo wanted to throw things and walk away, he knew he had to, and more than anything wanted to, finish that surgery. He needed to succeed. He wasn't losing here, not on his duty. Even if that meant he would end up being the only one standing. 

 **_11:15pm_ ** _(eleven hours into the surgery)_

 Seungcheol was passed on the floor along with Mingyu. Jun was barely standing next to Jisoo, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, and Soonyoung took over Seungcheol's place. Jihoon, who came to work at some point, joined them too. It was scarier than they thought. It turned out that it wasn't just a heart problem, there was something else oppressing the main veins that was pumping blood to the heart. It wasn't something risky and Jisoo had to take care of it too. Thankfully it went smoothly. At least something. 

 **_1:15am_ ** _(thirteen hours into the surgery)_

"Soonyoung we are losing her! Come here, quickly!" Jisoo was just finishing the whole surgery when the statistics started decreasing again, but that time faster "Soonyoung!" 

 But despite the fact that they tried and tried, nothing else could be done. She was gone. Soonyoung knew that, Jihoon too. Mingyu and Seungcheol as well, even though they were passed out on the floor. But Jisoo didn't know that, for him there was still something more to be done. He was trying to bring her back to life, doing more than he could. He was a total mess. Soonyoung grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from the patient. 

"Jisoo, stop!" he looked right into the other's eyes; they were tired, soulless and filled with tears "She is dead Jisoo, stop trying to bring her back!" 

"She has to live Soonyoung! She has to!" there was no way that Hong Jisoo would lose a patient on the surgery table "I know we can do this, we just have to go back to work!" 

 Just when Jisoo grabbed the needle, the nurse tore it from his hands and put on the table on the other side of the room. After that Jisoo fell on the ground and sat like this. He wasn't crying, he wasn't mad or screaming. He didn't even know how to react. How should he react. It wasn't supposed to be that way. 

"You did everything you could Jisoo. Hell, you did probably more than you are capable of doing" Jihoon put his hand on the older male shoulder and helped him to stand up "Seungcheol passed out, Mingyu and Jun too. But you stayed 'til the end" 

"It wasn't enough Jihoon..." Jisoo snapped back harshly and started stitching the patient's chest "It wasn't suppose to end like this, she was only five years old"

"Jisoo, please" they didn't know how to react, it was weird to see their always calmed and soft spoken friend so angry, so desperate; it hurt them as well 

"No Jihoon, I won't  _fucking_ please. I can't be here any longer" 

 He looked for the last time at the, now dead, body and left the room. As soon as the big door swung open, the parents ran toward him with tired smiles on their faces. He could see the dried tears on their faces. They stopped when they saw the expression on Jisoo's face. 

"H-how it went doctor?" the man asked, his voice already shaking and man, it psychically hurt Jisoo that he had to tell them the truth, that he literally  _killed_ their daughter 

"I-I'm so sorry... it didn't go as we planned...." Jisoo was unable to say anything, his throat was clenching so hard on the sobs that he just needed to release "We...we lost her. I'm sorry" 

 They both started crying hysterically, hugging each other tightly and screaming. Jisoo just watched them, feeling as awful as they did. Those people believed him, they believed that he could save their little daughter life. And now they were crying because the man they trusted with their lives was the one that took her from them. Maybe if he didn't agree to that surgery she would be alive and happy. 

"If you want to see her, ask Soonyoung or--" he was interrupted with a hard slap on his cheek from the angry woman "-or Jihoon. They will help you" 

"We believed you! You were supposed to help her! Not take her away from us!" it wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world, being accused of killing the patient on purpose after fighting for thirteen hours for their child's life, but he didn't blame her; it was them who lost their child and not Jisoo 

"I'm sorry" 

 The whole staff was watching the situation from afar, surprised how great Jisoo took the slurs from the woman along with the slap. But he just didn't feel anything in particular. He was wondering how it would affect him if it were them who lost a child. If they lost Chan. No, it wasn't the time for that. He just wanted to take his stuff and ran as far as he could from that place. He just knew that if he stayed there for few more minutes he would pass out like Seungcheol. And it would be the best if he could make it before the rest. 

 **_[Hannie ❤]_ ** **_9:40pm  
_ **

**_How things are going baby? Are you still operating?_ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 10:04pm_ **

**_I guess you are! Fingers crossed!_ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 11:11pm_ **

**_Joshuji, is everything alright? It's been almost eleven hours. I'm worried about you...._ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 12:10am_ **

**_I can't go to bed without knowing that you are okay...._ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 12:11am_ **

**_I know you are busy, but please call me immediately after you finish. Love you ❤_ **

 

 

 Jisoo couldn't answer his lover, he couldn't even think about looking into his eyes when he would come back home. It was too much and he didn't know how to cooperate with all of this. So he grabbed his things and went out for a walk, his legs carried him somewhere unfamiliar or maybe familiar to Jisoo, he wasn't sure at that point. It maybe wasn't the wisest idea to ignore Jeonghan, especially after not answering him after all those hours, but he simply couldn't. Who could blame him? The look on the parents' faces, the profanities that were thrown at him. It all would haunt him in his worst nightmares. 

**_[Hannie ❤] 1:55am_ **

**_Jisoo, I can see that you read my messages. Just tell me that you are okay_ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 1:59am_ **

**_I can't sleep, Chan neither... We just want to know that you are fine_ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 2:00am_ **

**_Joshuji, please..._ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 2:02am_ **

**_Fine... I won't bother you any longer then..._ **

**_[Hannie ❤] 2:03am_ **

**_Just be careful... love you_ **

****

 He looked at his watch.  _2:30am_. He was walking around for about an hour since he left the hospital and still didn't answer Jeonghan. He felt even more terrible when he told him about Chan. It was like another stone threw at him that day. He felt like the worst father and husband in the world, leaving the love of his life hanging like that and worrying about him. But was it like that in reality? He didn't know. It felt like he didn't know anything at that point, his whole mind was empty. Like a black void filled only with total darkness, even the memories of what happened few hours ago were a total blur. He didn't even notice when his legs started carrying him toward his home. 

 When he opened the front door to their apartment he was met with total silence. Maybe Jeonghan and Chan actually went to bed? It was 3am so it would be rational. As soon as he closed the door his eyes caught a small framed photo of happy three of them. Jisoo fell on the ground and started crying, it was almost like a river escaping his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. All the emotions that built during the day finally found their way out. He didn't even register when Jeonghan sat next to him and pulled him close in protective manner while kissing the top of his head. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, his voice rough because of sleep "I'm sorry for jumping at you like that... I was worried" 

"It's not that Hannie"  _then what?_ Jisoo knew that question was just waiting to leave his lover's lips so he decided to outrun him "I-it's about the surgery...." 

"Shh... It's okay darling. I'm here now, don't worry" Jeonghan didn't want to push Jisoo any further, seeing his lover so broken was hurting him too; it wasn't often when he saw him like that... so fragile 

"I lost the patient... She died because of me Hannie. How can I call myself a fucking doctor if I can't save a life? She was only five years old. The look on her parents' faces... The things they said. I will never forgive myself. Maybe it wasn't meant for me to be a doctor" 

"Joshuji... Just look at me" Jeonghan put two fingers under Jisoo's chin and made him look up at him, their eyes meeting; Jisoo's were red and puffy with dark circles and Jeonghan started wondering for how long he was operating, he looked bad... very bad "You didn't kill her. You tried your best to save her. No one else wanted to try, but you were the only one who actually decided to do this, even if you knew that it would be tough... I'm so proud of you. You may lost a life this time, but think how many you already saved and how many you will save. Things like this sadly happens, even when you are the best. Don't doubt in yourself Joshuji, please" 

 Jisoo didn't answer Jeonghan, just hid his face in his chest and, when his sobbing stopped, drifted off to sleep. He was too tired to even notice how Jeonghan picked him up and carried to bed, changing him into his pjs at some point too. The only thing he remembered was being laid on the bed and being hugged tightly before both of them fell asleep again. He also remember Jeonghan muttering to him quietly  _I love you_ before the only thing he could hear was soft snoring. The memories were still fresh, and still haunting him even in his sleep. They made Jisoo wake up few times, crying and in cold sweat, but as soon as he sat up Jeonghan would put him down back and hug him. 

 When the first alarm went on, Jisoo didn't even flinch. He didn't wake up when the second and third did the same. When Chan came to their bed and Jeonghan put him between them, Jisoo didn't register it either. Then the two of them decided to finally wake up and prepare a breakfast together, leaving Jisoo to sleep. No one wanted to wake him up actually, but he did, three hours after Jeonghan. His head was hurting, he was feeling nauseous and his whole body was aching. Was that how the failure felt like? 

"Good morning Joshuji" Jeonghan entered their bedroom while holding Chan and smiled softly when he noticed his still sleepy husband with his messy hair and tired, but finally not from crying, eyes "How are you feeling? Is anything better?" 

"I don't know honestly... I feel better, but I don't" he sighed and looked at the ceiling, he was feeling guilty because he didn't want to bother Jeonghan with his not well being too much; he knew he should het up and help his lover instead of being selfish and staying in bed "I'm sorry for this Hannie, give me few minutes and I promise you that I will get up and help you with everything" 

"No Joshuji" he said firmly and frowned "You have to rest today, you spent literally thirteen hours operating probably without any break between... Am I right?" of course Jeonghan was right, he knew Jisoo better than he knew himself, so he just nodded too ashamed to look into his lover's eyes "God Jisoo, what I have with you my dear? Anyway, do you need anything?" 

 Before Jisoo could answer him, Chan had his little hands pointed at him and with huge grin, tried to wiggle himself from his father's arms. Jeonghan, aware of the little's needs, threw him gently on the bed and let crawl to Jisoo. When those two cuddled under the sheets, Jeonghan couldn't fight back the urge to join them so he laid next to Jisoo and put his head on his chest. 

"Everything will be alright Joshuji" Jeonghan kissed his husband's cheek and then under his jawline making hims let out a breathy giggle before putting his head comfortably on his shoulder and humming something quietly under his nose "I need you to get a well deserved rest, no matter what you are feeling. We are going to get through this I promise you... I love you, you know?" they looked at the happily sleeping Chan who was cuddled to his father and then at each other "We love you... both of us" 

"What have I done in my past life to deserve you Hannie?" Jisoo kissed his husband's lips and smiled slightly "I'm sorry for this... But it was so sudden and I wasn't ready for all of this"

"I know it, you big dummy. But remember, I was next to you when you were so stupid that you passed out because you were so exhausted before your exams. I was there when you had your first big surgery. Just accept the fact that I'm going to be with you your whole life and longer. You can't escape me Hong Jisoo" Jeonghan smirked and backed off slightly " _Since today until I die_ " Jeonghan showed his wedding ring and made Jisoo laugh softly

"I would never Hong Jeonghan" a teasing smile creeped onto his face, after so many years Jeonghan still didn't like when Jisoo called him Hong Jeonghan, but he found it too cute to not take advantage of it from time to time "Since today until I die" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end of my very first longer fanfiction :')  
> Thank you for all those hits and kudos during the whole things and for the comments you left here ^^ You were the biggest support that kept me on going


End file.
